Web 3.0 and Semantic Web
Web 3.0 is the collection of technologies or the application, which can be installed, or purchase. As the technology progress Web 3.0 represents an evolutionary transference in how people interact with the web, or their computer device. There are three component of Web 3.0. These components include the Mobile Web, the Semantic Web and the immersive Internet. Semantic Web is technological software that understands the meaning natural languages usage and data. It generates customized experience information for personal use. Location and identity are the big marketing of the Web 3.0 because the information of the users are gathered and use for advertisement. The Mobile Web is the faultless application which users experience during the usage of his/her device and the users can transfer from one device to another as well as switching location from one place to another. It is the best thing because the users do not have to worry about sticking to one device. In immersive Internet, it is virtual worlds that improve existence, and 3-D surroundings are the custom. The evidence that when the three components are combined into one association learning function, the performance of learners and marketing increased has suggested it. What the word "Semantics" means? Semantics is a word generally associated with the term syntax. Syntax is how you say something, while semantics is the meaning behind what you said. An example may be: What is the Internet? The internet in lamest terms is the standard way for computers to talk to one another. An example that relates to this concept is when a parrot mimics what a human says. When a parrot is mimicking what a human is saying, it doesn't actually know the meaning what it is saying. The internet wasn't created to teach humans what the information The Web? The web in a nutshell is a quick and efficient way to view and retrieve information. When using the web, you can use a browser to access information. The browser is where you can enter the website address also called the URL. After typing the address into the browser, a request is sent to the host where the document is stored. The host with the document then sends the document back to the web browser where it is viewable in a language called Hypertext Markup Language. (HTML) HTML? Hypertext Markup Language is a standardized system for tagging text files to achieve font, color, graphics along with hyperlink effects on the World Wide pages. This language is what defines understandable syntax for computers, telling them how to display specific documents. The web also comes into play, since it provides a way to display documents using the HTML syntax. Role of Semantics Currently computers only have the ability to retrieve and display information. This means that computers don't understand the meaning behind the webpages they are displaying on the screen. The idea behind semantics is to give computers the ability to understand what's in a webpage while learning about what we are looking for at the same time. Not only can we point these things out to computers, but we can show them how everything relates as well. The semantic web is about people, music, events, movies, organizations and much more. Microformats? Mircoformats are anyway that you can think of data. RDFA SPARQL SemFS Breakdown of the Semantic Web Bottomhtml.jpeg|Adding information about layer here....|linktext=Adding information about layer 2bottom.jpeg|Adding information about layer here....|linktext=Adding information about layer 3bottom.jpeg logiclayer.jpeg ontolayer.jpeg prooflayer.jpeg Swlevels.gif Advantages *Technologies are changing, the information and the web-based data are becoming smarter. Now a days Mobile devices are becoming more powerful and very useful in our environment. Immersive and virtual environments are now richer, more complex, and more relevant to learning. *“Internet experience will become more immersive, and people will increasingly interact with the web via their mobile devices. What remains to be seen is how much of an effect it will have, and how soon”. Participants from a study believe that Web 3.0 will positively influence learning and organization development. *Web 3.0 technologies has promise to make it easier to find and interact with the right content. * “The use of virtual worlds, simulations, augmented reality, and multiplayer gaming technologies for learning are expected to increase dramatically in the next few years”. Disadvantages *As with any technological advancement in the learning function, budget constraints and lack of leadership buy in are viewed as the biggest obstacles to adoption.  For learning practitioners, now is the time to be proactive and ready to change with the seismic shift from Web 2.0 to Web 3.0. * Examples of the Semantic Web *Microformats *RDFA *SPARQL *BBC Wild Life *SenseBot Semantic Search Engine *Kngine Semantic Search Engine *Wikido - Find current events near you Recent Web News - RSS ''' http://www.pcworld.com/column/go-social/index.rss '''References: Will Upload